


Glittering Spires

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets carried away with planning his wedding to Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittering Spires

**Author's Note:**

> One row of my 2015 [Clexmas](clexmas.livejournal.com) Spring Fling [Bingo Card](http://clexmas.livejournal.com///107625.html) is finished! :)
> 
> Claim: For my 2015 [Clexmas](clexmas.livejournal.com) Spring Fling [Bingo Card](http://clexmas.livejournal.com///107625.html).  
> Prompt: _Mutation_  
>  Pattern: Basic Bingo (Floating/A Straight Line/Horizontal)  
> Prompt Count: (5/5)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 14, 2015  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 4, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 775  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

  
_Glittering spires_  
_Made of dreams,_  
_A coach-and-six,_  
_The best of teams._

_The trumpets sound_  
_And all cheer_  
_Because it’s the_  
_Royal Wedding Day,_  
_My dear._  


  


**Lady Beatrice**  
**Kendall-Hawkes**  
**_“Our English Life”_**  
**1981 C.E.**

“It’s got to be just _right,_ Mr. Pangborn!”

The distinguished gentleman dressed in an immaculate lavender suit with lace cuffs tutted his disapproval. _“Mister_ Luthor, I have planned weddings since before you were born.” He smoothed his perfectly-coiffed gray hair. “You are getting the best when you engage my services.”

Lex knew he was losing his mind. Ordinarily he would eat a pompous know-it-all like this for lunch, but his nerves were working overtime. He had promised Clark the perfect wedding. Franklin Pangborn had a stellar reputation as a wedding planner among Metropolis’ elite, though Lex wondered if the elderly gentleman’s fondness for wearing lavender hadn’t sealed the deal.

Lex waved his hand. “I know that! Let’s go over what you’ve got so far.”

“Harrumph, yes. I have spoken with the baker, who assures me that the six-foot wedding cake will be ready. She will also provide the table favors with select mints and chocolates of the very best quality, of course.

“The engraver will have the invitations done in silver on thick white cardstock, and a sign-in book at the table with a box to hold the cash gifts. We have several ideas on what theme the box will be.

“Now the menu is still being worked on, but there will be oxtail soup, pheasant, and Cornish game hens. The chamber trio is exemplary, and the theme is royalty, of course, in keeping with your residence in a castle. We will have a coach-and-six to take you to the church in the city and the guests will be loaded onto a fleet of private jets to take you to Smallville, where the reception will be held at your castle. It will be like a fairytale castle. There will be swans in the ornamental pond and red-coated footmen will be everywhere.”

The facts went by in a whirl as Lex felt his anxiety increase. Everything just _had_ to be perfect. He _couldn’t_ mess this up. 

“Um, Lex?”

He turned to see Clark in the entrance of the penthouse living room. “Come on in.”

“Mr. Luthor, everything is being handled,” Pangborn assured him.

“That’ll be all, Mr. Pangborn. Keep me informed.”

Pangborn huffed and left the room, looking aghast at Clark’s jeans and red-checked flannel shirt. Lex smiled and held out his hands.

“Come here, Sexy.”

Clark smiled but his eyes were troubled. He kissed Lex warmly and when he drew back, he asked, “Can we talk, Lex?”

“Sure.” They sat down on the couch. “What’s up?”

“Look, Lex, I appreciate you going to all this trouble about the wedding. I just…I don’t think…”

“What is it?” Lex could feel his anxiety increasing. What had he done wrong?

Clark could not meet Lex’s eyes. “It all sounds very nice, Lex, but I don’t feel comfortable.” He finally looked up.

“Comfortable?”

“It’s a magical wedding, but this Pangborn guy is making all the decisions. And it’s awfully fancy. Can’t we have a simpler wedding?”

Lex swallowed. “I thought I could make things perfect.”

“I know.” Clark rubbed Lex’s arm. “It’s just that this wedding has mutated from simple to fancy. I was thinking more along the lines of Mrs. Nelson, our town baker, making the cake. Applesauce is her specialty, but we can have any flavor you want. And what about the church in town? Wouldn’t it serve us just right? Do we really need a fancy theme?”

Lex felt his cheeks burn. “I really screwed up on this one, didn’t I?”

Clark laughed, but it was warm instead of mocking. His father had taught him to tell the difference when he had barely left his crib.

“No, you didn’t mess up. I should have spoken up sooner, telling you I wanted us to both plan the wedding. I didn’t realize how far things had gotten.”

Lex sighed. “You’re right, let’s scrap Mr. Pangborn’s plans and start from scratch.”

Clark’s smile was pure sunshine. "That's my guy.” He cocked his head. “Or would you prefer a fancy wedding?”

“Not really. I got caught up in the moment. Desmond Pangborn is nothing if not persuasive.”

“How about this?” Clark snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. “Let’s combine the best of both of us.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” 

“We can consult Mom, too. She doesn’t charge anything for her advice.” Clark winked.

Lex laughed. “Okay.”

They set to work, engagement rings sparkling as they gestured animatedly with laughter and love.


End file.
